Her Beloved Hero, His Vanishing Angel
by Alastair Light
Summary: Years ago she appeared to him like an angel; now he wonders why she is older and he is not and how many lives he has lived. He knows the memories are there, she aplogizes for them,but he cannot hate her he has come to love her he wants her always.


_Because where ever you where I was, we were inseparable, by neither time nor space. You where my friend when I needed you, a brother when I was scared; what else did I need in you? Tell me my hero, what else?_

Night 1

Childhood Hero's

He watched her back from a slight distance; he knew she was in full knowledge of him staring at her curved form. He understood that though her eyes faced forward towards the fields her mind was focused on his presence. Link could see the form fitting clothing that cloaked her body, the blues and blacks dancing like fairies across her, the scarf which usually was wrapped around her mouth was hangings forgotten on the grass, her turban of bandages lying alongside it, allowing her dull sandy colored hair to fly free from its confinement. Her body was tough and soft all at once; curves and hard plains. Link never understood why she wore the garments of a Sheikian, when she was not one. But neither was she Hylian, so the clothing was appropriate he supposed; a dying race for one without a race. Shifting his feet he wrapped his arms across his chest as a gust of air came from the north making his hat fly in disarray and her hair scatter with the breeze. In the moment of silence she lifted her arms from her sides, spinning a little her covered feet crunching in the dirt. Her eyes were closed, making the Hero of Time crave the view of them open once more. She was so solemn, she always had been in the many years he had known her, but once when they both where children she had been exuberant child who wanted to know everything about the world. She had held his hand throughout his adventures time and time again, each time that hand grew; each time his hand seemed a little smaller.

It was as if his influence in her life had faded, he understood he was nothing more than a comfort for her from time to time, an escape from the reality he could not see. His struggles became hers and she guided him with skilled hands though them. His hand was too small in hers; she was far older than him now. He was stuck in such a small body, a body of a seventeen year old while she continued to grow unhindered by anything. The body of a woman was what she wore; her birthday come and gone in a matter of minutes, now she was nineteen; older than him by three years. Yet she still came to him, craved his company and voice. He was no longer her voice of reason; she was his, consoling him in his bleeding heart as he questioned why he cared so much for Saria, for Zelda or for Ruto. She held his hand close to her heart as he swore at the goddesses for giving him such a destiny of repeating scenes, all which continually were a blur to him. Link understood he had many lives, but he could never grasp the visions and memories. And she was there, telling him that was fine, telling him he need not focus on them that the present was what he needed to see and that she was sorry, that it was her fault he had so many lives, it was her fault for making him repeat them. He could never hate her; she was his constant companion, she had always been there, and she continued to remain by his side, even now that she was significantly older than him.

"Where are you now my hero?" Her rough voice brought him from his contemplations to her blue eyes gazing at him with unspoken sorrow. He smiled softly as if to ease her tension but found her responding grin was nothing short of painful. Link sighed softly before answering.

"I am but a yards length away from the Forest Temple," He spoke kindly and reassuringly. "It is a maze that awaits me within its depths but I fear not," Lifting his hand from his chest he waved it slowly mentioning to her. "For you are with me."

"I am always with you my hero, even when I am not as visible as I am now." Her voice almost seemed to have a hurt edge to it, like she wished to leave her own life that she returned to every time she vanished from his grasp, and remain with him. The idea warmed his heart with hope that he resented; she did not need to stay with him when her life demanded her attention.

"You are near to me," He placed his flailing hand over his heart and grinned widely. "Always!" Suddenly she was in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck; he was only an inch taller than her and she didn't have to reach up much to grasp his body for a hug. Link responded it eagerly with his own embrace. Shutting his shimmering eyes he barely heard her soft crying whimper. "Why do you cry Nami?" He whispered his pet name for her; for he knew her real name, but preferred to call her what she had called herself all those years ago when they had first met in the fields outside of Kokiri woods.

"I cry for you," She muttered into his shoulder. "I cry for my idiocy, and for my inability to let you go."

Inventorially Link's grasp tightened on her abdomen, creating delicious pain to appear in her ribs. "Never let me go," He rumbled mournfully. "I do not wish to be released from your grasp." The woman shifted in his grasp, not gasping for air nor trying to escape his hold. Nami only pulled back slightly to look into her hero's face.

"I will have to one day," She murmured surely, as if grumbling against the force that would eventually tear Link away from her thoughts.

"But that day is not nigh," The Hero muttered back, reaching a hand to stroke back a fray piece of her hair, he placed it back behind her short rounded ears with a smile that echoed comfort. "You are here, not there."

"Yeah," Nami sighed and placed her head onto his shoulder, nuzzling his green tunic and inhaling deeply. He smelled of stinging sweat and hard work, of earthy dirt and metallic blood a scent that comforted her though all her troubles and hardships. Nami understood while nothing in her life could measure up to the pain and suffering her hero had to endure to save Hyrule time and time again she still felt like in a way it was equal to it. "I guess it doesn't matter." As she spoke the words, she knew Link would respond with some form of kind words. Something to try to bring her back from her sullen edge and to the place she stood, wrapped in his warm and comforting embrace. She longed to always remain in his hold, for he was her childhood hero, from the moment she saw him on that screen years ago to the moment she held him on a handheld. His strong will and determination to save people he didn't even know inspired her with life that she sometimes forgot how to live. When darkness closed in, she focused on the light of that screen and the golden haired boy behind it brandishing the sword of evils bane. The boy that held her close right now, the boy that followed her guiding word religiously because he and come to trust her so deeply; opening her eyes and staring at the dinged green of his clothing she stroked his collar before releasing her hold. Link followed suit, and then they stood in front of each other, their equal blue eyes like cascading waves of the ocean crashing together.

"Where do you wish to go?" He whispered just above the wind, the Hero of Time was unsure if she would vanish with the breeze or remain like an angel of the benevolent goddesses before him. Link wished to memorize her face, searching for wrinkles and signs of aging but finding none; looking for a world weary crook in her lips but only finding teasing quirks hiding between the cracks. He looked for sadness in her eyes; and that he found, he found sorrow beyond anything he could comprehend; what had she seen that made her so sad whenever she gazed at him.

"Where can we go?" The sadness was gone with a flash, and only a sliver of that curious child remained. Nami took her older hand in his and paused as she caught him gazing down at their conjoined limbs. "Link," She breathed, swinging their hands to recapture his attention. "Where can we go?" The repeated question brought those dazzling blue eyes back up to seize hers once more and she grinned widely his attention now fully on her once more, their problems and worries where pushed aside in this brief moment at twilight. "Hyrule is ours," She urged flinging herself around and taking hold of his other hand, now with both of his gloved hands in hers she gave them a gentle squeeze. "What are we going to do?"

"We could go fishing," Link said with a smile, pulling himself from the same brink she had been standing on moments ago. "You love fishing."

"Do you remember the Scarecrow's song?" Nami scolded as Link pulled away and dragged her unwillingly towards Epona who was grazing next to a lone tree. The query caused a sharp glare to be thrown her way; but she only laughed. "I do!" With her free hand she conducted her voice in the air. "Up, left, up, left, down, down, right." Link stared at her as they came to the eager horse, confusion dancing across his brows and lips.

"I remember it, but that is not the way I recall it." It was as if he was trying to remember it the way Nami was, quickly she wrenched her hand away from his and cupped his face.

"Don't think too hard, remember what I told you all those years ago?" She rumbled her heart pounding as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his. Link had been everything to her; he still was. A brother and a friend, a listener and a teacher, though many of the roles had reversed as time wore on she would never forget the closeness they shared, and she refused to let her sadness and strong sense of adornment and love to get in her way of comforting him. Always at a distance until recently again; always watching him from far away, crying. She had been crying for so long now.

"Your reality is far different than mine," Link muttered shutting his eyes and relishing in the warmth sensation of her hands touching his cheeks. "If I dwell on what I cannot comprehend to much it will… hurt."

"Yeah, I don't want that," Nami grumbled before looking at Epona, the horse whinnied and reared up in greeting. The woman smiled at her. "Hey old girl, been keeping watch of my boy?" Pulling away from Link she reached out and stroked the mare's mane and thick neck. "Been keeping him safe from all those nasty monsters?" For she had seen him fall dead far too many times to think he would die while she was not watching. The horse neighed in understanding.

"You women keep far too much from me," Link scolded, pulling himself up on Epona he reached out and took hold of Nami's arm tugging her to the side from where she could hall herself up. "Come." He muttered.

"I'll sit behind you," Nami warned. "I am too old to sit in your lap."

Oh Goddess how quickly he forgets that. "You are never too old," The suggestive lisp slipped past his guard before he could silence his wandering mind. "I will just miss you up here." He recovered as quickly as he could, but he could see the damage in her eyes. The light was full of teasing glints and the same unwavering devotion and passion that echoed what he had in his own heart. He knew neither of them would act upon their wishes, not until Hyrule was safe once more; but there always a 'once more' wasn't there? With a light laugh Nami ran quickly over to where she had discarded her scarf and wrappings and returned to his side pulling herself up with the help of his strong arms. Once seated Nami wrapped her arms around Links waist, causing him to pause and take in the areas of his body that where now warmed by hers: his back, from where her breasts pressed firmly against his tunic, his thighs, from her own legs eclipsing his. His pectorals from where she had lifted her hands to grasp. His loins, from that smothering hope and desire that he had no right to feel; shaking off the thoughts he placed his hands on Epona's mane briefly before kicking her sides and willing her forward.

Hyrule flew by; just like it had when she was a child. Nami looked around them as the ruins of Castle Town was rushed by, the moans of Redeads reaching her ears as they hurried, then the lush green grass of the field was all they saw. It sprawled out before them like a sea; the lonely trees where the islands of hope that where hard to reach. Beside them the sun was falling steadily, there were no reassuring glimpses of other living beings as the night came like an owl descending upon its prey. Only the lone pounding of Epona's hooves and Link's hard breathing as he attempted to balance both her weight and his. To the left she could see the dirt road weary from the travelers that passed on it day after day, and Nami briefly wondered if Link's feet where on that road, if it was also engraved with his stories. Leaning away from the harsh metal of the sword that was still bound to his back Nami gazed at its familiar carvings, in her mind she whispered sweet sounds towards the sword, its presence was comforting to both her and Link. Nami thanked it for existing; for giving her the power to continue returning to Hyrule if just to see Link's face one more time.

"Hold on," Link suddenly spoke, his voice as gasp from exertion. "The fence is approaching quickly; do not loosen your grasp on me." Why would she ever want to let him go? Why would he ever want her to let him go?

Nami placed her face onto his shoulder and with a heave Epona launched herself into the air landing with ease on the other side then repeating the process. Link slowed her down to a trot and letting her grip ease on his chest he leaned heavily into her embrace, sighing. "You are tired," She observed, and only got a scoff from the boy lying in her arms. "We can stop and rest before we fish."

"You may disappear," Link's eyes flew open and narrowed dangerously. "I do not wish to waste a second with you."

"I'll cook you something!" Nami deflected his comment and as they came to the dry lake side she slid off and away from Link and Epona taking to the sacks that hung on the mare. "You make a fire I'll make you something to eat! You don't eat enough."

"I eat plenty." Link countered, irritated.

"You are a growing boy!" The woman hissed looking up at him with a glare of a mother or older sister. "You will eat and then you will sleep, or you risk getting sick."

"Hero's do not get sick." The Hero of Time grumbled but complied, jumping off Epona and stalking off to find firewood. Nami stared at his retreating form with the fondness of a lover. A little blue orb flew out from under his hat and began to yell at him; making her hero swat at the poor fairy before bending to retrieve a stick or two.

"He means well," Nami prattled on to the horse that pawed at the ground. "I know he does, I know he wants to stay with me, but," She paused as she lifted some ingredients from the sack. "I will wake up soon enough, must be close to day light in my world, huh Epona?" Nami looked over expectedly at the mare but only received a confused stare in return. The woman laughed and led the animal to Link who was nursing a small fire. Pulling a blanket from another saddle bag she plopped down on the grassy terrain next to Link and draped it over his shoulders; receiving another glare from him.

"What about you?" He murmured, but all he got from Nami was her rewrapping her head with the fabric and then putting her scarf around her neck. His question fell onto the earth with his heart; she was preparing to leave.

"Let me get you some food!" Link watched as she fiddled around with the items she had scavenged from his small provisions. She began to curse at him for not buying enough food; and then agreeing with Navi as the small fairy began to take her side in things. The Hero of Time rolled his eyes; he did not need to keep up his health, why would he? He had no time, even though he was told time and time again he could control the very waves of time. Hyrule needed a hero, and he was the one who could provide the service; again he was guessing by the sighs he kept hearing from the woman who pranced around his camp. Soon a bowl of good smelling soup was placed in his lap and Nami was sitting in front of him looking expectantly. "Buy better supplies next time, I'll make you something better." Link frowned but thanked her for the meal and began to eat methodically; not really tasting anything; because next she expected him to sleep and he did not want to miss a second with her. Was he acting like a child, yes and he did not mind.

Once the soup was gone, his fears came into fruition as she tugged him down on the ground next to her. "You have to sleep; I don't want you to get sick," He groaned but flopped down next to her willingly, craving the sensation of her skin on the areas of his that where not covered. He stared at her face with open eyes and she chided him for not closing them. "Do you want me to sing? You know I can't sing well." In the back of Link's mind he could see himself singing her to sleep years ago, when she didn't want to leave him. The roles were reversed now. "Alright," She mumbled, he watched her intently. "Here we go:

_I know you feel my touch_

_ Hot and rushed_

_ Do not touch such cold things_

_ Do not lose my flush _

_ For time will not wash away my hold_

_ My heart is yours to hold_

_ Nothing can take me away from your memories_

_ Nor can I be lost in infinity..."_

Nami blinked a couple of times as she realized that Link's eyes had fallen and that his breathing had become even. Even Navi, the fluttering ball of energy had fallen asleep on the blanket that the Hero of Time covered himself with. Smiling she detangled herself from his grasp and walked a little ways away from the camp. Taking in a small intake of air she continued her poem like sonnet:

"_It is like a washing of water,_

_ Such a Serenade of hope_

_ It is never lost to such sadness _

_ And_

_ It can't be broken_

_ Like my hold and infinity_

_ Such love is… _Such love is what?" She asked the dry lake. "My love is what? Tangent? Easily forgotten?" Nami's questions fell to deaf ears, in the distance a bird gave its final caws before retiring to sleep. Looking at her hands the woman saw that they were faint and see through. And the next verse came to mind:

"_Such love is invisible to your eye_

_ It is few and nigh_

_ This love I have for thine._

_ Like a Serenade of Water it is soft and silent_

_ A babbling brook in a forgotten forest,_

Just a little river within the woods you call home, my hero." Shutting her eyes Nami let the invisible force seize her from Hyrule and drag her back to her reality; she didn't want to go, so she began to cry again. She always ended up crying.

The sun broke though the morning mist and Link awoke with a start; to find himself alone in his camp, Nami had vanished and he wondered when he would get to go fishing with her.

_Tell me my hero what else are you, to make me feel as I do. Do not forget my infinity, because that holds my love for thee. Do not forget my hope, or my dreams, they fill your very being, because you are my hero I will return to you. For you are my everything, because you are you._

_I love you._

End of Night 1


End file.
